User talk:Wiseamy0818
Welcome! Hi and welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks so much for editing the Amy Hope Cahill page. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! See you around on the Wiki! =) -- Happyaqua (Talk) 23:17, April 27, 2011 Join a team I am a Lucian HI! Hello Wisearmy0818!!! Everyone here at the 39 Clues Wiki are SO happy to hear that there is another GREAT editor out there wanting to make this wiki awesome!!! We all appreciate all of your edits that you've made to make the 39 Clues Wiki shine. Keep up the good work!!! Thanks!!! If you need any help around the wiki or simply want to chat, you can drop by my talk page anytime, and I'll be sure to respond to you when I have the chance. Just please make sure that you sign your talk post, which can easily be done via the signature button located at the left of the editing tools bar. You can also sign your post by typing in four "~". Thanks for everything!!! By the way: I think YOU would be a great addition to one of the wiki teams. My team is already filled up, but many only have one or two in them. The maximum is three. All you have to do is click on the link, and then find a team that you want, and simply put in your signature! Then, you're on the team! Ask me questions if you have any. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk RE: HELP OK, so when putting pictures on other peoples profiles...DON'T DO IT! It's their profile, and they can do what they want to it. I don't want to be mean, but adding pictures to someone else's profile, let alone editing it, can be known as VANDALISM!!! The only time you want to mess with someone's profile is if they're cyberbullying you or backstabbing you or anything that would make you seem like a bad person, etc. If the person keeps doing that cyberbullying, bring it up with the Administrators (Like me!!!!), and we'll block that user and delete his account. Kapeesh? Oh, and here's the link to the page, BTW: New 39 Clues Wiki Teams. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk For chracter pages only put on there branches.Happyaqua! =) 13:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Making a siggie... So, Wisearmy0818, you want to personalize your signature? Like this?: The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Well then, there's an unactive admin on this wiki who made a tutorial on making a personalized signature, aka siggie!!! Here's the link: User: Agent WindFire Have fun!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk New Userpage Umm, you just probably need to make your user page a bit more catchy but whatever it's your choice!!! If you want, I can protect your user page! To insert a picture, simply click on the button that looks like a picture frame on the editing toolbar. Starting on the right, head to the 9th button...that should be the picture icon button!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk When I mean catchy I mean like pictures, a little biography or something, a video, some polls, etc. Like what I have on mine, just the video I just found on YouTube...it isn't me at all....:P You can easily put in polls. If you need any help with doing that, ask me. I'l protect your userpage right now...:) Admin: There's a lot of requirements needed, but you need like a certain amount of majority rules in the beaurocrats...like you need like 500+ edits, etc. I'm a bearocrat. Unfortuntly, we really don't need very many admins right now, but maybe it one or two leave then we'll need more OK? Wiki Teams: I'll fix it in a little bit when I have time. :) Polls: OK so click the edit button on this subtitle on your talk page, right next to the "New Userpage". When it comes up editing, click the "Source" button under the Controls tab in the editing bar. Now HTML script will pop up. Scroll down until you hit what says polls. Simply copy all of the script there and personalize it yourself. If you need any help or want me to do it, ask me! RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poll 1-What is your favorite 39 Clues book? The Maze of Bones One False Note The Sword Thief Beyond the Grave The Black Circle In Too Deep The Viper's Nest The Emperor's Code Storm Warning Into the Gauntlet I Loved Them All What do you want as your polls? Like what question and what answers??? fixed i just fixed the wiki teams page. It kinda looked like you messed it up. :-/ In the future dont edit in source mode unless you know what you are doing.kangaroopowahTalk 17:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC)i had to delete you from lucian spies because you cant be on 2 teams at once and you were originally on the popstars. Noone has taken your place though. ITC;background:Black;border:1px solid; -moz-border-raiuds: 1em; color:Red;">The Awesome X!-HOWDY!]]Talk Umm...sorry to tell you this, but I have no idea where the link to your friend's account is. I also looked up Spikes3457, and there was no account. However, I recieved a message from an unregistered account marked as it's IP address, 7 minutes after your message. That may have been your friend. Unfortunetly, it seems as if the create and account thingy is out of order for now, and he can't make an account. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk You might want to tell your friend to try a different internet browser, like Google Chrome or Mozilla FireFox. Maybe that'll work on the signing up. Cause I know that a while ago, when I was still using Internet Explorer 7, the editing software went haywire. Then I tried Google Chrome, and it worked perfectly. And what's up with the sailboat and the dead bodies? What are you talking about? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk If you want to put in those templates (the "this user has... and stuff"), probably run over to someone else's profile page. Click EDIT if you can. Click the source button at the top of your editing bar, under the controls tab (far right tab). There will be HTML script...don't freak out! :) Go down to where it says two Admin sure ill join